


落雨的泳池 The Raining Pool

by Alucard1771



Series: 【Jamaica Farewell】 [2]
Category: Punk Rock RPF, The Clash
Genre: All Fabrication except some details, Jamaica, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Depression, Start Sweet but End Bitter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Alucard1771
Summary: 如果有人问起他们在牙买加遇到过什么趣事，Mick会告诉他们其中一件是在下雨的泳池里游泳（他真的说过）。但这件事还有其他细节，他不能说。
Relationships: Mick Jones/Joe Strummer
Series: 【Jamaica Farewell】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699453
Kudos: 5





	落雨的泳池 The Raining Pool

半睡半醒间， Mick 听到敲门声。他揉了揉惺忪的眼，把睡乱的卷发从脸上拨开，支起上半身不是很愉快地喊了句： “ 谁？ ”

是 Pegasus 的服务生，又来问需不需要客房服务。

那服务生是个瞧着只有十几岁的金斯敦本地男孩。他从他们刚来酒店时就打定了主意向他们持续献殷勤。

原因很简单：他们一起入住的酒店。 Joe 以一贯挥金如土的作风，在男孩要小费时友善得过了头。

老天，这男孩看不到 “ 请勿打扰 ” ，也不知道房客可以打电话给前台吗？ Mick 发出懊恼的声音，重新一头扎进枕头，朝门口喊了几句，努力保持礼貌地请对方离开。

不必看钟 Mick 也知道，时间远未到他该起床的点（酒店一个街区外有所学校，每天中午十二点左右会雷打不动地响起铃声，然后是轻快的音乐。 Mick 拿这个当自己的闹钟）。

年轻人顶着一头乱毛，扭了扭下半身，放松四肢，开始让自己再度陷入睡意的怀抱。

-

好景不长：五分钟后，又是一阵敲门声，比之前更急促粗鲁。 Mick 惊跳起来，陷入强烈的恼怒：天杀的，是谁那么不知好歹。

他痛苦地掀开薄毯起身下床，打定主意不管门外是谁他一定掐死对方。

门板被他 “ 砰 ” 地砸在墙上，响声之大同时吓着了 Mick 和门外的人。

Mick 蹙眉盯着那个比自己矮一些的不速之客： Joe 敲门的手还悬在半空。他圆睁的眼睛扫向 Mick ，显然因为这副阵仗愣住了。

Mick 发出长串痛苦的喉音，一手按着门板，一手扶住前额。

“ 呃 …… 嗨 Mick 。 ”Joe 试探地开口。

Mick 下意识想问 “ 你来干什么？ ” ，但对方可能的意图跳进了他的脑海。 “…… 听着，如果你又来找我陪你去那家影院，门都没有。 ” 他没好气地甩出推测，满脸都写着杀意。

“ 不，不是影院 …… 你还在睡？ ”Joe 朝房内望了望，又缩了缩脖子，对上他的视线， “ 抱歉。我无意 …… 吵醒别人。 ”

Mick 发现自己没法继续对他发火。又是同一副嘴脸，他们上街买大麻被骗的时候也是这样。 Strummer 的道歉让人无奈：他很诚恳，诚恳到让你更加气愤却无法直接对他生气。

“ 所以是什么？ ”

Joe 垂下眼，抬手挠了挠头，别开目光去盯脚下。 “ 楼下的泳池 ……” 他听着像个找新朋友出去玩却不好意思提计划的傻小子，这让他看起来似乎更矮小了， “…… 阳光很好，我不想一个人去。 ”

Mick 无言地放开门板，抱臂开始考虑这个邀请。他确实留意到了那个泳池，还不止一次。事实上他们每回路过那儿都免不了朝那汪透亮的水面投去点向往的目光。

但为了这点事惊扰他宝贵的睡眠依旧是可恶的。想要拒绝的冲动占据了上风， Mick 思考着说辞。

“ 嘿。我带来了这个。 ” 没等他发话， Joe 突然想起什么似的伸手去掏口袋，几秒后手里变戏法似的多了根大麻。他又掏出火柴，擦着后点燃了那东西。像是要揣度 Mick 的反应似的，他傻笑着抬眼看了看 Mick ，自己深吸一口，扭头朝走廊吐出烟气，再捏着烟屁股递给 Mick 。咧嘴笑的表情暴露了他状况糟糕至极的牙齿。

这种堪称幼稚的举动经常让 Mick 忘记对方大自己三岁的事实。

Mick 把烟接到手里，打量了几秒烟，又打量了几秒 Joe 。

“Alright.”

他也深吸了一口。 Joe 自然地把手搭在了他的肩上。

-

“ 从这游去古巴怎么样？ ”

Joe 和 Mick 背靠着岸立在水里，各自卷着大麻烟卷。存货被他们带出来不少，在泳池沿上堆成一座小山。泳池里除了他俩没有别人。

“ 什么？ ”

太阳正在一天中的最高位置，把热烈光线尽数倒向地面。泳池的粼粼反光晃得 Mick 有些头晕。他眯着眼去看 Joe ，对方探出舌尖，仔细舔着卷烟纸的一侧边缘。

“ 你说什么？ ” 他又问了遍。

Joe 尝试卷起整根烟。 “ 我是说，从这游去古巴。和菲德尔一起抽个雪茄什么的。 ”

“Huh.”Mick 不置可否地摇摇头，怂了怂肩， “ 我不知道你看没看过地图。金斯敦不在对着古巴的那一边。 ”

“ 噢得了吧 Jones ，我当然知道。 ”Joe 显得有点窘迫，耳尖发红。他假装不在意 Mick 的反应，自顾自地继续手里的动作。接着，像是突然想到了什么，他的表情突然凝重了几分： “ 不。你想想菲德尔做的那些。很多人指责他手段极端 ——”Joe 没拿烟的手在空中比划了一下， “ 但他绝对是个果敢的人。这很教人敬佩，不是吗？ ”

Mick 完全不想继续这段对话。 _他到底哪来的念头？他看起来真的在关心这些。直呼其名也很可笑。你们是什么？熟人吗？_ 他讽刺地想。

在这种时候提政治议题让 Mick 不舒服地挪了挪，它们总能让他想起 Bernie ：那个长着可笑大鼻子的侏儒，他们的乐队经理。那人家里有着成堆的《今日马克思》杂志，却过着标准的中产生活。

Mick 会听取一些建议，但他从来不喜欢 Bernie 。他们出发来牙买加前， Bernie 像个控制狂家长，反复强调 “ 这不是休假 ” ，希望他们 “ 认真写歌 ” 。也是因为 Bernie ， Joe 的脑子里时常塞满政治浆糊（ “ 写你们熟悉且觉得重要的东西！ ”——Mick 觉得情歌没什么不好的，他更喜欢情歌）。

还好话题有理由不必再继续：他们都差不多卷完了半打烟，开始各自抽了起来。 Mick 惬意地叼着烟，让自己更多地浸入水中。泳池里的水温恰到好处，水位比他预计得更浅。大麻的成分开始逐渐放大他的感官：他听见鸟鸣，隐约的车声。换水口的暗流在他皮肤上制造着奇怪的触感。

Joe 显然也沉浸在同样的愉快感受里。他闭上眼头朝后仰，暴露出来的喉结随着吞咽动作上下滑动，浓密的上睫毛同时颤抖了几下。

有那么一会儿，两人同时陷入舒适的静默中。四下无声，只有大自然轻微作响。

他们迎来了在陌生国度最放松闲适的一刻。

暴力，街头纷争，肤色差异和来自异国他乡的敌意被围墙阻隔在外；而排练、嘈杂拥挤的场地、无政府主义骚动和长途大巴上的奔波则被他们抛在脑后。大麻的效力轻抚着大脑沟回和神经，让身心双重地漂浮起来。

-

是 Mick 首先打破了沉默。

“Joe ？ ”

“ 唔？ ”Joe 的声音逸出一丝睡意。

“ 你想过没有 …… 如果没参加乐队，你现在会在哪？ ”

Joe 突然睁开眼，目光锐利地看向 Mick ，仿佛被这个问题震醒了。 Mick 有些紧绷起来，感受到气氛微妙地起了变化。

Joe 目不转睛地盯着他，像是在思考答案，又像在质询他提问的动机。随后他转过身去，把烟摆在岸上，手撑住泳池内侧边沿。

“ 被人拒绝，一事无成。 ” 他的背部肌肉收紧了，语气有些古怪， “ 继续流浪，喝光所有的酒。 “ 自嘲的间隙他哼笑了一下， “ 指不定哪天淹死在什么人的游泳池里。 ”

话语突然成了箭矢，将气氛射得千疮百孔。 Mick 立即意识到自己问错了问题。

他试图开玩笑挽救： “ 像威廉 · 霍登那样？ ”

“ 不，像《日落大道》里那个吃软饭的小白脸一样。 ”

“ 那就是霍登，你个白痴。 ”

Mick 努力笑起来， Joe 没有。

看不到对方表情让 Mick 愈发感到不自在。他没见过这样的 Joe ，至少没有直接面对过陷在这种情绪里的对方。 “ 没有比那更不酷的死法了。 ” 他喃喃自语，摇了摇头。

Joe 依然没有搭腔。

沉默降临了。这回是令人不适的那种。十几秒后， Joe 开始缓缓转回身子，背靠池沿。现在他的脸上混合着肃穆、冷漠，甚至是一丝呆滞。

他在出神，整个人像是被抽离现实遁入了真空。

兴许是 “ 死 ” 触发了某种禁忌，但究竟为何， Mick 不得而知 —— 他很少听到 Joe 讨论内心。也许私人领域的事情本就不宜大肆分享，但在他们这种朝夕相处的生活模式下， Joe 对自己精神世界的暴露还是少得可怜。事情经常显得很矛盾：所有人里，看起来最情绪外露的人是 Joe ，但其实选择把情绪藏得最深的也是 Joe 。

无论过去的哪片阴云此刻攫住了对方， Mick 都深知那里都没有自己打探的理由。

Joe 似乎想说些什么，嘴唇翕动，最终没有做声。他垂下眼睑扭头去看别处，脸上浮现出那种演出后精疲力竭时常会有的黯淡神色。

“ 不要和 Joe Strummer 谈心。 ”

Mick 记起 Terry 和他曾有过的一段对话。那是某次排练结束后，他和 Terry 留在 Rehearsal Rehearsals ，打算再推敲一下鼓的编排。闲聊时 Terry 和他提起了 Joe 。

“ 要我说， Joe 是个完全搞自我封闭那一套的人。 ”Terry 的语气不算太愉快，像是想起了什么糟糕的事， “ 我不明白他为什么防卫心那么重。 ”

“ 是吗？ ”Mick 漫不经心地抽着大麻，半听不听地应和着。

“ 拜托， Mick ，别告诉我你没感觉出来。 ” 鼓手把鼓棒朝边上一丢， “ 他什么时候和别人聊过自己的事？ ”

“ 这和我们无关。 ”

“ 随你怎么说吧。总之我讨厌那副态度。他是个很棒的主唱，但我有时候真的没法忍受他。 ”Terry 起身离开座椅，从鼓架后方走了出来， “ 还有，我好几次看到他情绪忽然就低落得要命，让人看一眼就浑身难受的那种。说实话， Mick ，那难道不会影响你吗？ ”

Mick 轻轻摇了摇头，继续抽着大麻。显然他对这番对话依然不怎么上心： Terry 和乐队其它成员对 The Clash 的想法很不同。他们一心想要成功，但他不是。他和 Joe 有嫌隙简直再正常不过了 ——Joe 那套疯狂的斯大林主义式作风和对穷困艰苦的 “ 追求 ” 简直就是 Terry 对乐队生活想象的相反面。

但在牙买加，金斯敦，此时此地， Mick 被迫开始重新思考起了 Terry 的话。他看着突然陷入郁卒的 Joe ，第一次开始思索自己的不闻不问是不是在刻意回避了解对方的那一面。

他其实很清楚地知道 Joe 不习惯分享内心世界。在观众和媒体 —— 那些 “ 外人 ”—— 看不到的地方，他实际上非常安静寡言。有时他甚至可以几小时一语不发，只用眼神和动作告诉别人他的意图。

Mick 又联想到自己：他不习惯细究或追问，大概既是出于基本的礼貌，也出于儿时养成的习惯。暴力的父母让他很早就知道躲避冲突：不要多嘴，不要干涉。

所以在和自我不冲突时，他会倾向于照顾他人的情绪。小时候就家事他不问更多主要是不想为难祖母，让她伤心。

—— 另外，关于 “ 死 ” ， Mick 其实并没见过淹死的人。他甚至没见过真正的尸体。 “ 死 ” 的概念该死的遥远，他完全不知道 Joe 经历过什么。但那在他们之间清楚立起了看不见的隔膜，他心知自己无法将其打破。

-

水面的平静倒是被打破了：出乎 Mick 的意料， Joe 突然一矮身沉进了水里。

水并不深，但 Joe 原本身处的位置瞬间被水占据、没过。水合上时发出轻轻的 “ 噗 ” 的一声，像刀掉进黄油。

Joe消失了。

Mick 恍惚了几秒才开始大惊失色。又过了十秒，水面依然不见 Joe 的踪影。他终于慌了，也沉入水中开始打捞对方。

Joe 比他所预计的沉得更深。 Mick 从肺里吐出同样多的空气，潜下去睁着眼一阵搜寻，抓住 Joe 的手臂后拼命把他向上拉上来。

Joe 没有挣扎，呼吸也并不纷乱，只有头顶的水顺着发梢像眼泪一样疯狂冲刷下他的脸。 Mick 却持续慌乱了好一阵子才平复下来。他看向 Joe 的眼神写满了 “ 开玩笑吗伙计？！ ” 但没有把话说出口。他想质问对方如果自己不拉他一把他会怎么做，但他不敢问 —— 面对这种和自杀行为太过相似的突发事件他不想听到可能的答案。

Joe 拒绝看回他。Mick决定不放开 Joe 的手臂，尽管他能感到对方的肌肉在他掌中绷紧了，与他不断僵持。

又过了一小会儿，像是终于开始感到疲惫和动摇， Joe 靠近了 Mick 。他凑向他，一语不发地把头埋进对方的肩窝。

Mick 有些惊讶地愣在原地，不知该把手往哪儿摆。

Joe 湿漉漉的头发贴着他的胸口，有些痒。他怀里的人显得脆弱得吓人。

 _我该拍拍他的头，告诉他一切都很好吗？ _Mick 胡乱思考着。但在他能够有所动作前， Joe 已经退开了。

-

雨开始应景地落下，击在水面或皮肤上，溅开水花。

过度沉默带来的沉重气氛萦绕在空气中，被雨切碎，渗进他们的大脑。

雨点不停落在 Mick 的头顶。他混乱地想着：牙买加原来有这种会下雨的炎热泳池。

他们一前一后爬上了岸。剩在池沿上的大麻已经彻底湿了。 Mick 弯下腰，小心捧起它们捏在手里，准备回房间找个棕纸袋装了，放在通风的地方阴干。

Joe 只是站在原地等他做完。全身的水不断落下，在二人脚边汇成小小几滩。

“ 我不需要你该死的说教。 ”Joe 再次开口时披挂上了自己最强烈的警告姿态。他转向 Mick ，丢下一句，直视过来的眼神阴鸷，带着一丝虚张声势和刻意的疏离， “ 忘了这件事。 ”

他其实不必刻意多说这么一句。

从泳池回房间的路上谁也没有说话。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1\. 关于不喜欢吵醒别人：Joe在离开The 101ers后回去看他那群老友，凌晨不想吵醒他们就自己睡在花园的垃圾堆里。
> 
> 2\. 如果他们真的很巧都看过《日落大道》，99%的可能也是来自Paul的推荐。
> 
> 3\. Mick有轻度起床气这件事只是我一厢情愿地觉得他会有而且会很可爱。
> 
> 4\. 实际上Joe在搞朋那个时期可能是典型（虚假）的toxic masculinity代表，我觉得他不会像文中一样这么轻易地（尤其是向另一个男性）袒露脆弱的一面，而且他大概为了维护男性气质会做出很荒唐的事来。但again，在没有真正发生过的事里写没有真正发生过的细节好像也不成什么问题。
> 
> 5\. 你应该能明显感觉到我写到后面完全没了耐心（笑）


End file.
